


Reckless Pleasures

by xiaolianhua



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 1990s, Alternate Universe - Library, Awkward Flirting, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Secret jobs, Strangers to Lovers, erotic novels, life before the internet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolianhua/pseuds/xiaolianhua
Summary: Jongdae ends up reading Cosmopolitan-magazine as he waits for his mom. The magazine leads him to his local library and to the cute blushing librarian.;)
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 39
Kudos: 104
Collections: SnowSpark Fest Round One





	Reckless Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> SnowSpark prompt number #97 
> 
> Hello all!  
> The prompt caught my eyes atm I saw it on the promptsheet but it's been giving me hell. In the end, it was all worth it. I had fun writing this. I love the 90s and this was all sorts of fun trip down the memoryline. 
> 
> Thank you for this special and different prompt! I hope this meet your wishes about it! 
> 
> Thank you for my beta who struggled with me for the past months! This wouldn't be here without you. 
> 
> Thanks for the mods arranging this fest. <3
> 
> The graphics, the style - I apologize to everyone who is reading this with a phone as it might not work. But it is essential for the fic so if you're struggling consider reading it from a computer instead.
> 
> Thank you for the amazing Mods of this fest for making this moodboard and letting me use it with the fic.

“ _‘The bag your man plan - three first date tips that will make him want you bad’_ What is this?” Jongdae mumbles as he eyes the cover of a Cosmopolitan magazine on the side table. Figures that the doctor’s lobby wouldn’t have anything for men to read. Intrigued by the title, and the one beneath that claimed to reveal _‘7 secrets for a toe-clenching bed-rocking climax that will blow his mind too’_ – Jongdae picks up the pink magazine anyways and flips through it absentmindedly until he reaches the article and eyes over it. 

_‘Be confident and believe in your orgasm, because men get physical knowing that they will always climax’_? Well, it’s not like Jongdae can fully disagree with that argument. _‘Clear your mental plate, be open up to all passionate possibilities’_? Well, doesn’t that sound interesting. Jongdae quickly finds himself reaching the end of the list: _‘Get monogamous and stick with what works’_? Jongdae hums under his breath and nods at that, he’s totally a monogamous relationship person. That’s probably why he’s still single at the age of 26. It’s not like he’s looking for a model to date, just a kind and gentle guy or girl would do. 

He flicks through the magazine until a small column catches his eye. It contains a written review of an erotic novel, _‘Ghosts and Red Roses’_. Jongdae eyes the book cover printed at the top of the column next to the title and grins - the man’s face is obscured artfully, but the body and broad back is definitely his own. There’s a rating of two stars out of five under the title, and beneath it, what seems to be a passage taken from the blurb on the back of the book, followed by the review itself:

 _“When a spirit from beyond begs Gage Vicknair to rescue a stranger named Makayla, he never expects that stranger to be the same sensuous woman he's been enjoying so thoroughly in his nightly fantasies. But Makayla is very real--and she's living a nightmare. A vengeful murderer is determined to get her. And Gage is equally determined to save her. Because the only way he and Makayla can have the love they've dreamed of is if they're still around to live it..._  
The novel takes an interesting approach towards a ghost tale. The spirits are those who couldn’t accomplish their goals during their lifetime, resulting in their return. Most of the ghosts are in fact young women who died as virgins, and the Vicknair brothers are there to help them, acting as a kind of medium between the world of the living and the underworld.  
The concept is interesting, but the plot is sadly boring - each mini story with a different ghost is too similar to the last, and the while the sex scenes are written well, it’s just not enough to save the novel. The pacing is good but the characterisation is a bit odd, even for a Harlequin novel. I give this two stars, read it with caution - or when you want to throw reality out of the window and just enjoy the sex.” 

Jongdae considers tossing the magazine away after finishing the disappointing review, before noticing the other reviewed novel. He gives himself an imaginary pat on the back, as it happens to have another of his photos on the cover, the title this time being _‘In the Boss’s Bed’_. Jongdae chuckles as he remembers this particular photoshoot. His female modeling partner had been so sensual that they had trouble making her look shy and innocent employee, falling for her hot boss. 

The review starts the same way as the other with the back page insert, but the critic has given this one four out of five.

 _“Hot for the boss… Maya Connor was already embarrassed after a dare—and a shot of vodka—resulted in one seriously sexy kiss with an even sexier stranger. She had no idea that the man she made out with was hotel magnate and reputed playboy Jamie Sellers. Or that she would soon be working for him…  
Maya won't let anything get in the way of her ambition. And she's determined to be taken seriously as she begins her career—and not give in to the heat that's constantly driving her to distraction. Lust, that's all it is. The more Maya and Jamie ignore it, the stronger it gets. But ending up in the boss's bed won't just be Maya's wickedest fantasies come to life… it'll be the end of her dreams._  
The initial meeting and the beginning of the relationship has so much suppressed sexual tension that it makes the reader all hot and bothered without even trying. The style of writing is easy to follow and makes for a good Sunday read!  
The story flows nicely and the sex scenes are hot. The author takes great interest in the expressions and feelings of the characters, and that makes it much more tangible. This also has some great tips for male readers about how to please a woman. \- Candybracelet - 

Jongdae tosses the magazine aside as soon as he sees his mom step out of the doctor’s room. The second review piqued his interest though, and with a mental note of the book’s title he decides to visit the local library and see if they have it available for loan.

A few days later, Jongdae steps into the neighborhood library and eyes the shelves with mild interest. He looks at the titles, shaking his head as he walks past the shelves - Reference books, Science, Geography... no no no. He sighs, but smirks as he eventually notices the big bold text saying ‘Novels’ at the other end of the library. 

Running a hand over the titles as he browses them, he notices that they’re arranged by genre here as well. Taking his time, Jongdae walks around the shelves, eyes searching for the erotic novels. 

“Can I help you? Are you looking for something in particular?” 

The soft voice startles Jongdae and he turns around sharply. The man standing in front of him is nothing but the epitome of cute. About the same height as himself, hair dark brown and a little on the long side so it falls in his eyes, making him blink the strands away. The pleasant smile on his lips doesn’t falter as Jongdae finds himself struggling to reply.

“Um, do you have some books for... _adult_ taste?” Jongdae asks, hoping the employee would get what he’s asking for. He’s not usually one to get shy about these things, but somehow asking aloud is mildly embarrassing. 

“Adult taste?” The employee repeats and hums, “You mean... Ah...” his cheeks get pink as he points to the far corner of the room, “Right behind that shelf. I think that’s what you’re looking for.” 

Jongdae glances over and nods, thanking the man before making his way over to the corner. Upon closer inspection, he notices that it is indeed labeled _‘Erotica’_ , and has another shelf obscuring it, so that the person looking at the books is not in plain view to other visitors. “Clever,” Jongdae thinks to himself.

Erotica, gay erotica... Jongdae purses his lips as he looks over the sections, considering which one to read first. He reaches for a random novel, before noticing one of the books that was reviewed in the magazine. He picks up the book and grins - the cover looks better like this, and his birthmark is visible right above his pants to those looking closely. 

Jongdae checks dozens of other books, and finds that his photos are featured on an awful lot of them. He never thought that his body would be this popular. More surprising though, is that they almost never hid his birthmark. Jongdae grimaces as he remembers one particular shoot where they had slathered thick stage make-up on his back to cover it, the make-up rubbing off onto his shirt on the way back home from the shoot, ruining it for good.

Putting the other novels back where he found them, he walks towards the front desk to check out the book. Jongdae chuckles to himself as he notices that the cute guy from before is sitting behind the register. He steps closer and places the book on the desk with his library card. “I’ll take this one.” 

The librarian looks up, blushing when he notices the book, and nods, “It’s a f-fresh arrival.” He stammers, almost missing the barcode completely as he tries to get the check out done as quickly as possible. 

“Ah, is that so?” Jongdae grins, peering down at the man to read the name tag pinned on the dark fabric of his dress shirt, “Minseok, right? Have you read it, is it any good?” 

“T-this? I haven’t read it.” Minseok says as he pushes the card and the book towards Jongdae. “Not my genre.” 

“Oh, really? Too bad, I guess I’ll have to tell you about it when I’ve read it.” Jongdae’s grin is still in place as he bags the book and waves goodbye to the man.

The next time Jongdae visits the library is almost a month later. He had _accidentally_ read the next month’s Cosmopolitan at the 7-Eleven in the middle of the night and was now looking for a book titled _‘Falling for Kindred Claus’_. The book is supposed to be some sort of sci-fi story with an elf and Santa, but due to misunderstandings she ends up following a diplomat around in space. And it’s nothing like what Jongdae thought it would be as he reads the back cover. Aliens and assassinations? 

He picks up the book with a shrug, determined to read it regardless of the misunderstanding in the review, and chooses another to go with it. He has a long break from university soon for the Christmas holidays anyways, and has nothing else to read. The first book had been surprisingly good for a light read – although, it had felt weird to see his own body printed on the cover.

“I read the book!” Is Jongdae’s form of greeting when he sees Minseok behind the desk, just like a few weeks before. He slides _‘In the Boss’s Bed’_ over the desk to return it. “It was hot. The scenes... I mean it is a bit cliché, hooking up with your new boss and only finding out about it later at work, but it works.” Jongdae shrugs. “I read a review about it, actually,” he continues as the man in front of him continues to avoid looking up to meet his eyes. “The critic said that the sex scenes were well written, so I guess I got curious? I mean, this isn’t my usual genre but they seemed enthusiastic about it. And it really wasn’t all that bad. It’s nowhere near the quality of the actual good novels, but if you want to just read something light and not think too hard about the plot, it works.”

Minseok glances up under his bangs and Jongdae’s grin widens at the bashful look.

“You totally should read it. I mean, it’s just a book. And I recommend it too.” Jongdae suggests and taps the cover with his index finger.

“Maybe,” Minseok says bluntly, tossing the book under the laser scanner to mark it as returned. The blush on his cheeks is visible, and he clearly knows it as he reaches for the books in Jongdae’s hands, not meeting his eyes, “Are you going to check those out?” 

“Oh, yeah,” Jongdae grins, “I got inspired by the last book. I have a break from university over Christmas, so plenty of time to read something _other_ than textbooks. I really like the wide selection you have, it’s completely different to the library on campus. I don’t actually visit here much, but I think I might start changing my habits.” 

“Ah… well, I’m glad you like our collection.” Minseok says with a small smile, “We have some tables and chairs upstairs if you need a quiet place to work on your studies, there’s also a cafe.” 

“Oh, really?” Jongdae grins and looks around, “Maybe someday I’ll check it out. I doubt people would look at me nicely for reading these there though.” He says as he takes the books and slips them into his bag, “In my experience, most people reading in libraries are prudes.” 

“You would be surprised,” Minseok says under his breath, looking around the vast space, “Why not just try it?” 

“Ah, next time, perhaps.” Jongdae finds himself staring as he notices the candy necklace adorning Minseok’s slim neck, suddenly pondering aloud, “I wonder if they would ever dare to review gay erotica novels...” 

“W-what? Who– How should I know–” Minseok stutters, startled at the words. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. But there’s another customer coming, so please move out of the way.” 

Jongdae laughs and waves as he leaves, throwing a wink at Minseok, “Whatever you say, cutie.” 

Jongdae concludes that the cute librarian is definitely a good enough reason to visit the library more often. Jongdae also likes coffee. And seeing that the cafe overlooks the lobby, he might even be able to have the best of both worlds, and watch Minseok while enjoying a cup or two. Either way, it gives him more than one reason to go back soon.

Winter break couldn’t come fast enough, in Jongdae’s opinion. The library is quiet when he steps in on Tuesday morning, the familiar clerk nowhere to be seen - Jongdae even checks the erotica section, but Minseok isn’t there. Deciding that it’s as good time as any to check out the small cafe on the second floor, he walks towards the stairs at the back of the room opposite the erotic novels. 

It turns out there’s more than just tables and chairs and the cafe on the second floor. Jongdae notices the cleanly arranged boxes full of magazines on one of the shelves. Stepping closer, he looks over the titles and eventually finds Cosmopolitan on the other side of the shelf. With a grin, he reaches for it and looks through the magazine issues one by one. 

Apparently the column was quite new, only introduced in this year’s first issue. The reviewer was always the same, Candybracelet. Jongdae chuckles quietly as he looks through the magazines and pauses to read some of the articles. 

“I wouldn’t have guessed that you were a Cosmo fan.” 

Jongdae knows that voice and he quickly puts the magazine away, only for the box to fall on the floor with a loud bang. “Shit… fuck, I’m not.” He says as he looks up at Minseok. The man is smirking down at him over his cup of coffee. 

“No? Yet you were looking through them so intensely that you didn’t even hear me coming.” 

“Well, I was looking for new recommendations.” Jongdae replies with what he hopes sounds nonchalant, standing up to dust his pants down. “I missed quite a few from the beginning of the year.” 

Minseok looks at him with a raised eyebrow as he sips his coffee, the ghost of a smirk still on his lips. “Oh, really? Recommendations for what?” 

Jongdae gasps with mock outrage and points at him, “You! How are you so shy when talking about erotic novels but you say things like that to my face?!” He exclaims, hands suddenly clasping his mouth when he realizes where they are, “Sorry!” he mouths at a nearby patron staring at him and bows little before staring at Minseok again. 

He watches the man reach up to his neck with his free hand, and stretch a candy necklace up to his lips and bite a piece of it off with a wink, “The coffee is good, you should try it. And try not to scare our other customers, this is a library, so keep your voice down.” 

Jongdae curses under his breath as he watches the man turn and leave. He kicks at the box full of magazines and curses again at the pain in his toes, before bending to pick it up and place it back in its respective space on the shelf. The last thing he needs is Minseok patronising him. He’s an adult and knows how to behave in the library, he just might be a little lacking in sense when the cute librarian is near.

When Jongdae finally calms down after a cup of coffee and scratching the shit out of his notebook with his pen, he heads directly to the now very familiar corner. There, Jongdae decides that two can play at this game of theirs, and picks up books where he’s on the cover. Choosing ones where his birthmark is clearly visible on his lower back, he brings them up to the front desk. 

“Why do you think these covers always have the man’s face hidden?” He asks Minseok aloud, poking at the cover, “I mean, is it for the illusion? That the man can be whoever you want them to be? I never noticed this before.”

Minseok glances at the other as he reaches for the books, “I haven’t looked that closely.” He mumbles and scans the books, “They all look the same anyway.” 

“I suppose they do. Then again, I think these are actually all the same model - look.” Jongdae says and leans over to point out the birthmarks on each of the different covers, “At least he has a great body.” He grins, peering at the other expectantly. He can’t help noticing that Minseok’s eyes are just as attractive up close as they are from farther away.

Jongdae grins wider at the faint blush on Minseok’s face, and the way he suddenly jerks away at their closeness. “The books have been surprisingly informative, I mean, despite Cosmo already teaching me _‘How to give my partner the best orgasms and make them beg for it’_.” he says cheekily, bringing out the finger quotes, “Actually, that might have been more informative... but oh well, these are enjoyable to read anyway.” Jongdae grins and winks at Minseok. “I wonder if I could send fanmail to that Candybracelet person...” 

“W-what?” Minseok swallows and collects himself quickly, “I mean, the magazines usually have an address printed inside the front cover that you can send post to. The magazines are available to check out too, if you need. I would ask you to place it in one of the plastic covers if you check one out though, to keep it in better condition.” 

“An address, eh?” Jongdae purses his lips and considers for a moment as he collects his books, “It’s fine, there’s no need to borrow one - I’ll just copy it to my notebook.” And with a final wink he walks back upstairs to find the address before leaving the library. 

After writing up his letter that evening, Jongdae finds his mind wandering to the cute worker in the library. Could it really be that the man was so blatantly flirting with him, even if he blushes and stutters at the mere mention of erotic novels? It doesn’t really make sense, does it? And what’s with the candy necklace? The way the man stared right into his eyes as he licked the hard candy before biting it off – the memory makes Jongdae’s body flush hot. 

There is no way that Minseok was just absentmindedly eating that. It was aimed at him, Jongdae is sure about it. Candy… Candybracelet? No, it can’t be. Jongdae sighs and closes the book to look at the cover again, his own bare back on display. No, it has to be a coincidence. It's a women's magazine, there’s no way the critic would be a man… right?

Jongdae doesn’t expect the envelope with Cosmopolitan’s logo on it in his mailbox two weeks later, the bright pink font glaring back at him from the white paper. Jongdae toes his sneakers off as he opens the letter.

  
_Dear JD,  
Thank you for reaching us with your fan letter. We are glad  
that you are enjoying our monthly book critique section._

_Regarding your question about the content - we have  
asked our staff, and most believe that homosexual erotic  
literature is not for the general audience of our magazine. _

_Thank you for your suggestion. We will keep it in mind,  
and might possibly fulfill the idea at a later date. _

_Thank you, and hopefully you will still enjoy  
the column in its current format. _

_On behalf of Cosmopolitan magazine,  
literature critic Candybracelet_  


Jongdae pouts at the letter. He guessed that it probably wouldn’t work, but at least he had gotten a reply. And a handwritten one, too. He looks at the tidy lettering and squints at it. It definitely looks like a woman’s handwriting. 

He slips the letter in his bag with the books that need returning. Minseok should be back today after a short absence - the man had informed him a week ago that he was going away to visit his family. Jongdae had stopped his almost daily visits to the library as a result, it just wasn’t the same without the company of the blushing yet flirtatious man. 

Ever since the unfortunate meeting under the pile of Cosmopolitan magazines, the librarian seems to talk to him more–even flirting with blatant innuendos–and Jongdae doesn’t really know what to make of it, but he’s curious. It requires a lot of courage to talk about–or even hint at–your sexuality if it’s something outside the norm. Jongdae knows, as he’s been hiding it himself for years and only confided in his closest friend about it. Either the man is crazy, or Jongdae himself has given out enough hints for Minseok to figure that out. Either way, it’s refreshing and Jongdae starts to sing as he leaves his apartment. 

The library is unexpectedly filled with families, children running about with stressed parents hushing them as they rush after their offspring. Jongdae blinks at the commotion, not used to the noise or the amount of people in their quiet neighborhood library. He looks around baffled and not sure what to do when a small boy almost collides with him and he’s startled out of his reverie. 

“We have family day today. Some playgroups, some people introducing hobbies and everything.” A familiar voice supplies next to Jongdae and he turns to look at the smiling librarian as they continue to talk, “We don’t have these events often, but I think it’s important to introduce our services to families. It also aims to promote time together for parent-child bonding.” 

“How so?” Jongdae frowns and sidesteps again to evade a small girl barreling their way.

“Not every family has money to buy every book or plaything for their child. And it is important to spend time with them. Our lifestyles are so busy and it’s not really encouraged, is it? I think it benefits both the parent and the child if they look at the books together.” 

Wow, Jongdae thinks as he looks at the other man, seeing him in another light. Deep thoughts for someone who doesn’t look much older than himself, and surely not someone who has their own child. “That’s… Actually that sounds great, but something that we don’t really have, right? Sorry for prying, but are you a parent yourself?” Jongdae finds himself asking, hoping that he hasn’t crossed the line. 

Minseok laughs and shakes his head with a grin as he looks over the families for a moment before looking back at Jongdae, “Why do you ask?” Voice filled with mirth and eyes bright. 

“Just...” Jongdae shrugs, “I guess it sounded like it came from someone who has experience.” 

Minseok hums and his smile softens, “I look after my sister’s baby a lot. She’s bringing him up alone as her husband is away. So, I guess I took it from there?” He pauses to really look at the other, and Jongdae can almost see his inner battle over what to say next. 

Jongdae waits for Minseok to continue, eyes finding the candy necklace snug against Minseok’s throat. The candies shift when Minseok swallows and Jongdae unconsciously licks his lips. The other’s quiet voice makes him shift to look back up again, staring at the soft lips as they form the words, “–probably never will have one of my own.” 

The words swirl around in Jongdae’s head for a moment, still somewhat distracted by the librarian. When they do register he doesn’t know what to tell him. Is he just stating he doesn’t want one, or is he admitting his preference? They’re not even friends - he’s just another visitor to the library, unless they already passed that line. The frankness of the words throws him, the librarian must really trust him to tell him all this, or there’s something else that Jongdae doesn’t know yet. He nods, giving him a tentative smile, “Well, I guess that makes two of us.” He lets that hang in the air between them for a moment before swinging back and forth on his heels, “Well, with all these families around, I probably shouldn’t return the books today.” Jongdae says and brings out his best actor impersonation, “I'll be back.” 

“Oh really?” Minseok chuckles, then makes a suggestion, “You know, you could just wait it out?” He glances at the clock, “The event ends in two hours. Most of the additional staff will have left by five, which leaves the library open for one more hour.” 

Jongdae wants to tease him. He _really_ wants to, but somehow the air between them is heavy and for once he decides to behave. There will be time for it later. “At five, huh? You’re making me an offer that I find hard to refuse.” He says instead with a smirk. 

Minseok’s lips quirk up at the reference, and he lifts an eyebrow in response. “It’s dangerous to be an honest man.” 

Jongdae laughs at him and nods a silent promise to come back as he leaves the library. He mulls over their exchanged words as he walks towards the nearby park. There’s no way he read the librarian’s words wrong. Jongdae thinks of the way Minseok whispered the words admitting the unlikelihood of him ever becoming a father, and his own half-confession in response. It’s not definite and he knows it, it could just mean he thinks he won’t meet someone, or he is incapable for a physical reason, but Jongdae bites his lip and privately believes that’s not the case. That the words he echoed back meant the same to the librarian as they meant to him. 

A small cart selling hot snacks gets Jongdae’s attention and he buys three. Thanking the cart owner, he opens one and takes a bite as he continues to walk. The invitation... it was one, right? He frowns as he takes another bite. He can’t be reading too much into it, can he? Telling him to come back when the library is quiet again, and specifying that there’ll be just one hour left. 

Jongdae glances at his outfit reflected in a store window as he passes by. A long brown jacket covering the knitwear he has beneath, and fitted straight pants. He knows he looks good, simple style but fitting – is it enough for a date, if that’s what the librarian was indirectly hinting at? 

Jongdae finishes the treat and fishes out another as he walks towards home. He has hours to kill, might as well get something done while he waits. 

By the time he has finished the snacks and changed twice, he finds himself wearing his original outfit. He looks at himself from the mirror and combs his hair up and aside, styling it with just water and hoping it’ll hold enough. Truthfully, it’s not even a date so Jongdae isn’t sure why he’s paying this much attention suddenly, but he can’t help hoping that it might evolve into one.

Snatching his bag, Jongdae pulls on the long coat again and steps outside. He would definitely go for it if Minseok asks. He’s not one to turn down a man like that. Minseok is such a pleasure to watch too, with his dark nearly black hair and the round glasses he seems to have been wearing lately at work. Jongdae briefly wonders if that’s how he dresses normally, or is it just the library requirements to wear dress shirts and slacks because that’s all Jongdae has ever seen the man wearing. 

He reaches the library soon and is greeted with peace and quiet again. There are some people still pulling the display tables away and rearranging the chairs back next to the tables, but all in all it is calm with no running children. Jongdae doesn’t see Minseok though, so he walks to the familiar corner to check if there’s something new for him to read. 

Runninghis hand over the gay erotica novels and eyeing the titles, he eventually picks one. According to the blurb, it is about a surgeon who witnesses a mob hit. A hitman is then hired to kill the surgeon, but he can’t bring himself to murder an innocent man. He pulls the surgeon along as they flee from the other assassins that are sent after them. During their perilous escape, feelings develop. Jongdae chuckles at what it appears to be - an enemies-to-lovers story. He takes it and walks towards the now empty hall with the check out desk. 

Minseok is seated behind it now, and Jongdae takes a moment to just watch him. The librarian looks tired, but Jongdae supposes anyone would after a day like that. He looks down at the book in his hand and back at the other man. If this isn’t a clear sign, nothing is. 

Jongdae takes the remaining steps towards the desk with a smile, “It really is quiet again. The event went well?” 

“Oh, Jongdae!” Minseok’s smile is instant and wide and it makes Jongdae’s breath hitch. “Yes, it was a success. Still, it’s good to have the library quiet again. To be honest, my ears started to hurt after a few hours.”

“I bet!” Jongdae laughs and digs out the book he wanted to return. “Here, I read this one already. It wasn’t so good. But it wasn’t reviewed either so I had no idea about it beforehand. The characters sounded so forced, all the conversations they had were really awkward. The plot seemed decent though, with the lady of the house and the gardener. I really find that sexy, don’t you?” He asks, still keeping the new book hidden behind him as he leans forward just slightly. 

“Find what sexy? I still don’t read those,” Minseok dismisses him quickly and shelves the book in a cart behind him. 

“The rich woman with a heaving bosom, lavish bedrooms, expensive silks...” Jongdae drawls, gesturing large breasts on his chest as he stares at the other with a quirked eyebrow. 

Minseok chokes at the display, coughing a few times to clear his throat, “I guess my preferences must be a little different.” He says, eyes shifting between Jongdae’s face and the desktop. 

Jongdae grins sheepishly, instead sliding the new book over the top, “A bit more like… this?” Jongdae knows he’s taking a big risk here, hoping dearly that he has read the signs correctly. Until now, Jongdae hasn’t really talked to the librarian that much - only sharing little moments of their lives, but not really enough to be called friends. So to do something this bold, this direct, could go either way - their friendship could grow, or die completely.

Minseok looks at the book cover where two shirtless men are pictured with jeans on and gun holsters over their chests, faces artistically obscured for the imagination to take over. He reaches for it and pauses. 

Jongdae looks at their hands on the book before raising his eyes to Minseok’s, currently hidden behind the long fringe. When Minseok says nothing and just scans the book to hand it back Jongdae can’t take it anymore. He wets his lips and checks that no one else is near them before speaking in a careful whisper, “Truthfully, I might have liked the gardener more.” 

He watches the beautiful blush spread over Minseok’s cheeks as he man bites his lip, a nervous habit that Jongdae has noticed over the weeks he’s been visiting. Minseok is still avoiding his gaze when he pushes the library card back to him. 

Jongdae thinks he has never seen anyone as cute as the man is right here and now. Trusting his people skills he pushes on, “Have dinner with me? To celebrate your successful event.” 

Jongdae smiles softly when Minseok finally looks at him, a faint blush still decorating his cheeks. “What you told me before, I thought about it while I was waiting to come back, and I’m sorry if I misunderstood. But I… I think it would be nice to talk outside your workplace for once.” 

“Is that why you checked out a gay novel today? To check _me_ out?” Minseok asks, still biting his lower lip between his teeth as he shifts his gaze away from Jongdae’s eyes. 

“Partially,” Jongdae confesses right away, looking at the other, “But also because it’s what I actually want to read, instead of the traditional erotic novels with a man and woman.” With that, Jongdae decides he can just stop coming here if this is a total disaster. 

Minseok hums and moves his eyes to meet Jongdae’s, “There’s still half an hour, wait for me?” 

“That I can do.” Jongdae grins brightly and nods, “Or I can help you if there’s still something to clear up.” 

“No, no that’s fine.” Minseok says quickly and allows himself a small smile, “You can get a cookie from the cafe,” he nods towards the second floor, “As a prize for interpreting my words correctly.” He adds at Jongdae’s confused expression. 

Jongdae isn’t one to get flushed easily, but he can feel the heat spreading over his cheeks at that. He nods and laughs softly, “Don’t tell me you’re in charge of the cafe, too? Or are you paying for it out of your own pocket?” 

He shakes his head at the secretive smile playing on Minseok’s lips before the librarian shoos him away and towards the cafe.

A handwritten note drops out from between the pages of the gay erotica when Jongdae picks the book up and opens it for the first time. He furrows his brows and stares at the long note. A bookmark? The thin note congratulates the reader for picking up a great book about the concept of enemies to lovers and wishes a pleasurable reading experience. 

There’s no signature underneath it. Jongdae reads the note again. The tiny, neat handwriting looks familiar, but where has he seen it before? 

He places the bookmark on the table beside him and starts to read. The story pulls him in, and a couple of hours pass without him even noticing. It’s the rumble of his stomach that brings him back, and a sudden realization makes him gasp. The handwriting! Jongdae stumbles up from the couch, cursing lowly at the strain on his back as he scrambles for the letter he received from the Cosmopolitan reviewer, Candybracelet. 

“No fucking way,” Jongdae breathes as he stares at the two papers one by one right next to each other. It’s the same handwriting, there’s no doubt about it. The lines and curves of the letters are identical, which means… the literature critic for Cosmopolitan is Minseok?! The librarian that blushes and stutters when talking about erotic novels? He can’t believe this. 

Jongdae stomps his feet before collapsing back on his couch. The library is closed today, it's a national holiday and Jongdae never got around to asking for Minseok’s phone number when they went to dinner last week. 

So Jongdae waits. Patiently. He waits until the clock reads 5:30pm to march into the library the next day. He knows that at this time and on Wednesday there are hardly any customers left. He spots Minseok in between the shelves, placing returned books back in their rightful places. He walks up to the man and tugs on his wrist, “Come.” 

Jongdae ignores the shocked complaint as he keeps dragging Minseok to the corner and pushes the librarian up against the adult books, caging him in. 

“W-what’s going on Jongdae? What are you doing?” Minseok hisses, eyes wide in shock as he stares at the usually calm man in front of him. 

“It’s you, isn’t it.” Jongdae says, fixating his gaze on Minseok’s eyes, “Candybracelet.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Minseok says calmly as he pushes a hand against Jongdae’s chest to get him to back away. 

Jongdae presses the letter and the bookmark into the librarian’s chest, “Don’t lie to me.” He says, stepping back to give the other some space to look at the papers. His eyes never leave Minseok’s face, watching understanding slowly spread over his features. 

“I can’t fucking believe this.” He hisses, but it’s without anger, “You acted so coy, so _shy_ whenever I mentioned one of these novels, yet you write reviews of them in one of the biggest magazines out there.” He risks a look and groans at the image of Minseok gnawing at his lower lip. 

He cuts Minseok off when the librarian starts to answer by tugging on the candy necklace around his neck. He yanks it hard enough for it to break and the hard candies fall to the floor around them. 

Minseok’s gasp is swallowed by Jongdae pressing his lips to his. Jongdae insists, wants, _needs_ as he presses closer. One hand placed on the books next to Minseok’s head while the other moves to cup his cheek, keeping the man in place as he licks at the seam of his lips and slides his tongue in. 

Jongdae notices the strong, bitter taste of coffee that the librarian must have had not too long ago. He can taste something sweet too under the bitterness as he tangles their tongues together, noticing immediately when Minseok is shaken out of his shock and starts kissing him back. He feels long fingers trailing along his scalp to tilt his head to deepen the kiss more and he lets it happen. 

Jongdae pushes closer, his thigh sliding between Minseok’s. The action seems to startle the librarian and Minseok pushes him away quickly, flustered as he glances around them. 

“There’s no one else but us here.” Jongdae tells him, pupils dilated with want. He’s delighted that Minseok isn’t stopping the hand sliding down from his nape down his arm to his thigh, “Let me take the edge off...” His whisper is sultry, voice barely audible as he steps into Minseok’s space again, fingertips creeping closer the bulge in the librarian’s pants, “We’ll talk later. I’ve wanted you for so long.” 

Jongdae watches how Minseok’s adam’s apple bobs when the man swallows dryly but doesn’t stop the touch. Instead, the librarian reaches to mimic the pressure on Jongdae’s with a smirk. 

Jongdae touches him and Minseok copies - every touch, every teasing press of fingers is reproduced against his own cock. “Revenge is a dish best served cold.” Minseok leers, popping the button open on Jongdae’s pants. 

Jongdae chuckles, tugging Minseok’s pants down to his knees as he drops down to his own, “Treachery can’t be forgiven.” He tells the librarian and frees his cock, stroking the hardening length. 

Minseok curses, leaning heavily against the shelf as Jongdae touches him. 

Jongdae spits on his palm, wetting Minseok’s cock with it before leaning in. He licks at the tip and groans at the strong musky taste. He needs this though, he needs more and he looks up as he takes the tip in. Minseok is watching him intensely right back and that’s all the encouragement he needs to slide down further. 

He gags, forced to pull back to breathe but he goes right back. The muffled moans above him sound heavenly, he can feel the velvet skin throb on his tongue as he bobs his mouth on the length, up and down, hand securing the base. 

Minseok’s hand falls down on Jongdae’s shoulder, grasping it as he tries to stop his hips moving forward. He bites back a moan when Jongdae’s teeth graze the tip, but he can’t stop the shudder that shoots through his body. 

Jongdae moves back, stroking Minseok’s cock as he looks up. The librarian looks beautiful, cheeks flushed, lips swollen from biting down on them. Jongdae stands up and kisses him feverishly, moaning as Minseok kisses back just as intensely. 

Minseok swiftly opens Jongdae’s pants and pushes them down enough to jerk him off. Jongdae whimpers into the kisses and moves his hand on Minseok’s length to do the same. 

Between the growing sexual tension between them, the public place and the _need_ , neither of them lasts long. Minseok cums with a muffled cry with Jongdae following a few strokes later. 

Breaking the silence of the aftermath, Minseok giggles, and Jongdae stares at him before joining in, their laughter loud in the quietness of the library. 

“Do you... did you bring some tissues?” Minseok asks, looking at the mess on their hands. 

“I... maybe?” Jongdae chuckles as he looks back at the librarian. “There’s no one here, we can just clean up in the toilets.” 

“That could work.” Minseok grins and starts to tug his pants up with his clean hand. Jongdae helps him before tugging up his own pants. 

He follows the librarian into the toilets and quickly cleans up. Their eyes meet through the mirror and Jongdae is delighted at how Minseok shyly averts his gaze and blushes. When they leave the toilets, Jongdae spots a security camera and blanches, “There’s no camera back there, right?” 

“No, that’s a dead corner,” Minseok laughs, “We need to clean up, but I’ll lock the door first. You can pick up your things and I’ll join you soon with the broom.” 

Jongdae nods and saves the information for later use. As he crouches to pick up his papers and collects a few of the closest candies, he thinks about what just happened. He looks up when a broom appears in front of his eyes and smiles at the librarian. “We’re cool?” 

Minseok looks at him blankly and shrugs, “Sure. Here, my number.” He says and hands a note to Jongdae, “In case you want to call me sometime, instead of just visiting here.” 

Jongdae takes the note and folds it carefully in his pocket. “I’ll call you.” He confirms, stepping aside when Minseok pokes his feet with the broom. As an odd silence falls over them, Jongdae can’t help confessing, “I like you. A lot.”

“Mhmm, I noticed.” Minseok laughs and glances sidelong at the other, “I like you too. I wouldn’t let just anyone do that to me.” 

Jongdae’s grin is predatory as he steps in the librarian’s personal space and kisses his lips, “Good to know.”

The note with Minseok’s number is burning in Jongdae’s pocket as he walks home from the library that evening. His fingers are itching to call as soon as he gets home, but he waits. He doesn’t want to seem too eager to talk with the other again. 

Jongdae is busy with a photoshoot the whole next day, coming home only late in the evening. He finishes some leftover takeaway before standing dumbly next to the landline phone. He stares at the white receiver for a few minutes before picking it up and dialing the number. Why is he even so nervous about calling Minseok? 

“Hello?” A woman’s voice answers, and there seems to be a lot happening because the background is filled with noise. 

Jongdae is surprised and he mumbles a quick, “Sorry, wrong number,” before closing the line. He stares at the note, sure that he pressed them correctly. With a shaky breath he tries again, he’s a man on a mission after all. 

When the line connects again and the same woman greets him, Jongdae sucks in a breath and steadies his voice, “Ah, sorry, um… is Kim Minseok there? Is this the right number?” 

“Oh, sure. Wait, I’ll get him.” 

Of course it’s the right number - Jongdae tried it so many times, slamming the receiver down before it rang, that his fingers have already memorized it. As long as he can remember, he has hated calling people. There’s just something about the situation where you can never be sure who’ll answer, and there’s no way to know how the other person is feeling, it’s just a voice carried over the line. Jongdae knows it’s a silly thing to feel anxious about, but it’s also something he can’t overcome. 

“Hello?” Minseok’s familiar voice rings through the receiver and Jongdae lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in. 

“Minseok? It’s Jongdae...” He smiles and leans against the wall, “Is it a bad time? I’ll call later.” 

“What? Oh, hi! No, it’s fine. My sister is staying here for now, remember?” 

“Ah, yeah you told me.” Jongdae says, embarrassed that he had completely forgotten. He twirls the phone cable around his finger, “I just called to ask if you’d like to come to the movies tomorrow after work? There’s that new Jurassic Park movie airing.” 

Jongdae can hear Minseok’s sister questioning who is calling and teasing him when Minseok shouts back his answer to her before his voice becomes clearer again through the speaker, “Sorry, sister is being nosy. I’d love to, really. Maybe we can get something to eat while we’re out as well?” 

“Sounds like a plan. I’ll come to the library and we can walk together from there.” 

“Perfect. See you tomorrow then, bye Jongdae!” 

“Bye!” Jongdae laughs and closes the line. How can calling someone be so difficult, he wonders as he leans against the wall for a moment, taking a deep breath. But a smile soon takes over as he thinks about his upcoming date with the librarian. 

“I did it!” Jongdae grins into the mirror. The obstacle of calling someone is something he’d been trying to tackle for years, and he managed to do it with dignity. Jongdae considers this a small victory and decides to have a beer to celebrate. He _so_ deserves it.

The movie date comes and goes. Jongdae still visits the library on regular intervals, even if he’s now meeting with Minseok more often outside his workplace. Right now he’s crouching in the familiar corner though, looking for a book on the bottom shelf. He picks up one with himself on the cover. Minseok still doesn’t know about his part-time job, but he wants to change that soon. Ever since Minseok’s little secret was revealed, there’s been a small nagging voice in Jongdae’s mind about his own. 

When he checks out the books, Jongdae comments on the birthmark again. The shape of it is unique, its ragged edges making it look almost like a thunderbolt. “You’d think more people would want to model for these covers, it seems to always be the same guy. And they don’t even bother covering his birthmark.” He mutters, glancing sidelong at Minseok to gauge his reaction.

“Why are you so curious about it, Jongdae?” Minseok meets his gaze, raising an eyebrow as he hands the books back over, “You’ve mentioned this a few times now, It's reaching an unusual level of interest at this point.” He wiggles his brows then, “Considering your career options if university doesn’t work out?”

Jongdae nearly chokes, struggling to maintain his composure as he bags the books messily, “Ahem– well, I’ve been reading these types of novels for quite some time now, thanks to a _certain someone_.” He stares at Minseok playfully before continuing, “And I’m a very visually-minded person, so I just tend to spot this kind of thing.” He clears his throat again, “Anyway, you’re coming over tonight, right?”

“Whatever you say,” Minseok chuckles and nods, “I’ll head over after work, do you want me to bring some dinner, maybe Chinese?” 

“That sounds great!” Jongdae grins, “The doorbell is broken though, so just knock on the door when you get there. Uh...I gotta go and clean up.” He mumbles the end of the sentence and quickly waves his goodbye, leaving before Minseok can call him out for being messy. 

The cleaning is meticulously done, Jongdae changes his sheets, dusts the couch and the decorative pillows, vacuums the floors, takes a wet rag to clean the surfaces. The small apartment probably hasn’t been this sparkling clean since the day he moved in. But it’s all worth it when Minseok shows up with the food and looks around the small apartment with a smile. 

Minseok brought noodles, and Jongdae thinks he’s not going to live through this display as the other slurps them obscenely while sliding his foot up his leg under the table. The smirk on Minseok’s lips is taunting him and Jongdae promptly chokes on a piece of chicken as Minseok moans around his chopsticks. 

“You alright?” Minseok asks coyly, amused and barely holding back laughter as Jongdae coughs and sputters as the piece dislodges itself. 

“Y-yeah, yeah,” Jongdae dismisses and continues to eat while keeping his eyes firmly on the meal. He can’t choke again, that’d be embarrassing. 

Minseok helps him to clean the dishes, bumping their hips together as they stand next to one another and wash the plates. Jongdae thinks it feels oddly domestic and comfortable, but he lets that thought fly away as soon as it rises in his mind. 

Jongdae gives his guest a beer, popping the cap before sipping on his own as he sits back down next to Minseok on the couch. “Thanks for the dinner, it tasted great.” 

“No problem,” Minseok grins and clinks their bottles together, “Thanks for the beer.” 

Jongdae’s eyes betray him again as he notices that Minseok has a habit of swiping his lips with his tongue after each sip from his drink. With his intense staring he notices that Minseok keeps glancing towards the bed at the other end of the room. 

Taking that as permission, Jongdae plucks the half-empty bottle from Minseok’s hold and places it with his own on the coffee table. Then he scoots forward and closes the gap between them. The first brush of lips is electrifying and Jongdae deepens the kiss. 

The way Minseok kisses is teasing. Jongdae notices this as Minseok’s hand brushes his sensitive neck as he sucks on Jongdae’s tongue feverishly. The dual feeling is driving him crazy and Jongdae shifts to straddle Minseok. He moans into the kiss when Minseok’s left hand comes to his waist to pull him closer. 

Jongdae rolls his hips. His eyes are closed and head tilted to the side when Minseok nuzzles his neck and lays kisses on the sensitive skin. A sigh leaves his lips when Minseok suckles on his pulse and his hands grasp his ass hard. Jongdae moans louder at that. 

He helps Minseok to lift off his shirt. He stares at the other with a wicked grin when Minseok can’t lift his eyes off his abs, mouth slacked at the display. “You like what you see?” He drawls, thumbing Minseok’s lower lip. 

“I– What...” Minseok swallows and glances up at Jongdae’s eyes before touching the lines of his muscles slowly, “I didn’t expect you to have abs.” 

Jongdae laughs and leans in. He bites a candy from the necklace Minseok is wearing, hot breath tickling his neck as he asks lowly, “Ah, are you not satisfied with the knowledge?”

“Just unexpected.” Minseok finds his voice and turns his head to bite Jongdae’s lip, sucking on it before releasing it with a pop, “I’m very satisfied.” He smiles and pushes Jongdae to sit up on his lap so that he can lean in to taste his skin. 

Jongdae is quivering on top of Minseok’s thighs when the other teases his nipples. His wet tongue flicking the nubs and teeth grazing just so to make shivers shoot through Jongdae’s body. Minseok’s hands are mapping smooth skin as Jongdae suddenly backs up. “Bed,” he says and tugs the other with him with a strong hold around his wrist. 

Jongdae flops down on the bed and hastily works with the buttons on Minseok’s shirt. His fingers fumble and the other helps him finish the job before sliding the shirt off. Jongdae tugs on the undershirt before lifting it up and tossing it away. Clearly Minseok has been working out too, and Jongdae doesn’t stop himself from leaning in for a taste. 

He lavishes the skin with small licks and kisses. He can feel Minseok’s muscles contract under his ministrations and he smiles against the skin. Jongdae’s fingers work swiftly on the buttons and slide the zipper down on Minseok’s jeans. There’s a slight moment of hesitation before he tugs them down and lets the other step back to take them off completely. 

Jongdae takes off his pants as well before laying back on the soft sheets. He extends his arms towards Minseok, beckoning him to come closer. When the man is close enough, Jongdae wraps his arms around his shoulders and pulls him flush against his own body, kissing him soundly and wrenching a moan from between Minseok’s lips. 

“So, top or bottom?” Jongdae manages to pant out between kisses. Minseok pushes himself up on his arms to look down at Jongdae and take in his flushed look and swollen lips, “I prefer topping, but either’s fine.” He says nonchalantly and dives down to start licking Jongdae’s neck. 

Jongdae whimpers and tosses his head back at the kisses, “Good, cause I prefer bottoming, but… ah… I can top too.” He gasps, fingertips straying under the waistline of Minseok’s boxers when the other sucks on a particularly sensitive spot behind his ear. 

“Perfect,” Minseok smiles against the skin as he descends lower. 

The sweet kisses are torture, the small nips and bites arousing Jongdae more than he wants to admit. It is clear that Minseok is more experienced than he is, or he has just worked out exactly what Jongdae wants. But when the man nuzzles his balls and sucks one in all the thoughts leave his mind as he strains to hold in place. He feels Minseok’s strong arms to hold his hips down as his fingers wrap around the base of his cock.

“Wait… wait,” Jongdae says hurriedly and reaches over to get the lube and condoms. He passes them to the other.

Minseok accepts them with a smile and puts the condom aside before taking a dollop of the lube and warming it up between his fingers. “You sure about this?” He asks, looking at Jongdae as he strokes his length languidly.

Jongdae smiles and nods, he’s ready, has been ready for _weeks_ , but he’s not going to tell the other about it. He wanted to get at him in the library when he first pinned Minseok to the book shelf. He wanted to ravish the other right there and then or be taken right there and then by the other, he’s more than ready for this. “Completely.” He answers and sits up enough to pull Minseok into a kiss.

He enjoys the kiss for a moment, forgetting everything else as he tastes the spiciness of the dinner and the bitter taste of the beer and the unique taste of Minseok himself. Deep inside, he thinks it should be weird how perfectly their lips fit, how well they understand each others’ needs, how well they _match _.__

__Jongdae pulls back with a smile and braces himself up on his forearms, legs spread for Minseok to kneel between them, an invitation for more._ _

__He watches intently as the librarian starts to prepare him. Jongdae is normally loud in bed but now he muffles the sounds as he wills himself to relax under the ministrations. Minseok’s fingers aren’t that big nor long but the man knows how to use them. The slight bend and twist that he applies whenever he thrusts them in has Jongdae keening on the bed, head thrown back in passion as the tips brush just slightly past his prostate. Jongdae gasps for more, he tries to press back against the digits but is stopped by a demanding hand on his abdomen._ _

__The dark want in Minseok’s eyes has Jongdae reeling and quivering with anticipation as his fingers keep working him open. Jongdae pulls him into a kiss, moaning in it as he wraps an arm around Minseok’s shoulders to keep him close._ _

__Jongdae breaks the kisses to suck on Minseok’s neck and bite on his clavicle before looking up at him under his lashes. “I’m ready,” he says, hating how needy his voice sounds._ _

__Minseok’s smile is disarming as he pulls his fingers out and moves back to prepare himself, tearing the foil wrapper of the condom before rolling it down over his length, slicking himself with lube. Jongdae braces himself for the stretch he knows will be there when he feels Minseok’s cock against his rim. He nods once more with a smile and releases the breath he didn’t know he was holding when Minseok gets the head in and pauses for a moment. For Jongdae it feels too caring, too loving for their short time dating but he drinks it all up as he lets his hand drop on Minseok’s behind, pulling him in deeper._ _

__The slide in has Jongdae gasping for breath, there’s a stretch but not too much, the dull pain soon dissolving as Minseok rocks into him slowly, gently just to get him – both of them – used to the connection._ _

__Minseok picks up the pace after a while. He moans at the tightness as he kneels up for more leverage and lifts Jongdae’s legs up on his arms._ _

__The change of position has Jongdae crying out from the direct pressure against his prostate. He screws his eyes shut tightly, breath heaving, fingers grasping the sheets from the sensitivity._ _

__Minseok keeps his gaze on Jongdae’s face. The sensation of heat around his cock is intense, and he breathes out profanities when Jongdae’s muscles clench around him as he moves._ _

__Jongdae forces his eyes open to look up at Minseok. There’s dampness along his hairline, his whole body glistening in the low light with a sheen of sweat as he rocks into Jongdae. It feels so good and Jongdae could watch him forever, but he wants more, he _needs_ just that much more so he forces himself to speak, “Let’s change position, I want it from behind.” He manages to gasp out, fingers digging into Minseok’s arm after a particularly well aimed thrust._ _

__Feeling Minseok pull out with a groan, Jongdae scrambles to turn over onto all fours and waits. Minseok’s hands immediately move to his ass and Jongdae whines from the loss of his cock. Minseok’s chuckle is deep as he thrusts back in and Jongdae’s arms buckle from the action. He feels strong hands land on his back, forcing his upper body down on the bed before one hand moves to his hips to hold him up._ _

__Jongdae bites down on the sheets when Minseok actually starts fucking him, hard and rough, just how he likes it. The muffled sounds still reverberate in the small apartment along with the slap of skin and the lewd sound of lube. He notes that Minseok isn’t nearly as loud in bed as he himself is, though the quiet grunts and moans he can’t quite hold in tell him that the other is enjoying this just as much as he is._ _

__Jongdae winds his hand under himself to jerk off, he’s so close and he lets Minseok know it just before he releases onto the sheets with a choked breath, his body trembling through the orgasm._ _

__Minseok fucks him through it, milking Jongdae’s pleasure with slow thrusts before speeding up again to chase his own release. He collapses over Jongdae with a low groan, bracing himself as he comes, hips stuttering to a stop as he bites and licks Jongdae’s shoulder._ _

__They stay in that position for a while, Minseok half draped over Jongdae’s back and Jongdae laying flushed on the sheets as they both catch their breath._ _

__Jongdae eventually takes the initiative to push Minseok off of him and get them cleaned up. Minseok stands up shakily, tying off the condom and tossing it in the nearby trash can, before dragging them both stumbling to the bathroom. The shower is quick, shared under the warm water with dozens of sweet kisses on swollen lips._ _

__Jongdae pulls Minseok back to bed after the shower. He lays on his stomach while Minseok curls over to his side, hand trailing over his back, connecting the beauty marks on his skin. Jongdae feels his fingers stop near the birthmark on his lower back and he looks at Minseok closely. He watches as eyebrows shoot up, eyes flicking between the book on his nightstand and his back._ _

__A grin fights its way onto Jongdae’s lips and bright laughter sparkles out at the baffled expression on Minseok’s face when he reaches over for the book. He brings it closer, staring at the birthmark on the model’s back and on Jongdae’s back. “You fucker!” He laughs, pushing Jongdae playfully._ _

__“What?!” Jongdae scoffs and kicks Minseok half-heartedly. His eyes are gleaming as he recreates the pose from that particular cover, “You’re not the only one with a secretive side job.” Jongdae laughs loudly and freely._ _

__Jongdae yelps as Minseok slaps him on the butt with the book before attacking his sides, tickling him hard._ _

____

Later, breathless and happy, both lay on their sides, facing each other with a smile.

“What’re you thinking?” Minseok asks softly, playing with Jongdae’s hair.

“Silly stupid things.” Jongdae confesses, “Like how good this feels, right now.” The serene feeling from earlier has enveloped him again. The presence of the librarian in his apartment, in his bed is grounding, it’s safe and the small gestures seem almost too intimate.

“That’s not stupid,” Minseok smiles, “You know, every man has one destiny and life is beautiful.”

It takes Jongdae’s mushy brain almost a minute to wrap itself around the words, and when he gets them he groans. “That would have been romantic, sappy even, if it wasn’t from a mafia story that has a sad end.”

Minseok’s bright voice fills the apartment as he tosses his head back to laugh, “You’re the one who started quoting it, I just followed your lead! Although...” He pauses and looks at the other, “I do feel the same, now.” his voice gets a serious tone, “I really like you, Jongdae. I should thank Cosmo for letting me write their reviews, because the result was this.”

Jongdae groans and silences Minseok with another kiss. As he mirrors the smile on the other’s lips, he can’t help thinking of a line from one of his favorite books: _There are darknesses in life and there are lights, and you are one of the lights. The light of all lights._

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, you got this far? Great! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and the nostalgia the 90s has. 
> 
> Did you get all the book and movie references within the quotes in the fic? ^^
> 
> 8==D~  
> ( . )( . )
> 
> [](https://www.hitwebcounter.com)  
>   
> 


End file.
